


Naite iru boku no jikan

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Oh, sabía que todo le había parecido vuelto a como estaba en pasado. Sabía que Kame estaba feliz, sabía que esos días con Jin lo habían hecho sentir bien como no le había pasado durante de semanas.Y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a tener que recoger los pedazos, porque Akanishi siempre había sido bueno a romper al menor.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Naite iru boku no jikan

**Naite iru boku no jikan**

**(Mi turno de llorar)**

Tamamori tenía gana de llorar.

Cuando Kazuya se había presentado a su casa, igualmente en lágrimas, lo había creído igualmente contagioso.

Había empezado a hablar como una inundación, y si Yuta no hubiera sabido cosa lo perturbara tanto, probablemente no habría entendido lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sentía un poco de compasión por él. Y mucha por sí mismo, pero no había espacio por esa, y lo sabía.

Lloraba, sentado en su sofá, mirando absorto un vaso de sake.

“Sabes, cuando ha llegado en Japón la última vez ha sido como si nada hubiera cambiado. Hemos estados juntos, como hacíamos antes que fuera a Los Ángeles, y me había parecido...” bajó los ojos, mordiéndose un labio. “Me había parecido que fuera mejor entre nosotros. Que pusiéramos de verdad tratar de arreglar la relación de una vez por todas.”

Tamamori hizo muecas, tratando de no ser visto.

Oh, sabía que todo le había parecido vuelto a como estaba en pasado. Sabía que Kame estaba feliz, sabía que esos días con Jin lo habían hecho sentir bien como no le había pasado durante de semanas.

Y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a tener que recoger los pedazos, porque Akanishi siempre había sido bueno a romper al menor.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no iba a estar ninguna llamarada, no iba a estar una reconciliación, y nada de lo que él u otros pusieran decirle iba a convencerlo que pusiera ser mejor.

Yuta se sentó en el sillón enfrente al mayor, dándole el vaso de vuelta lleno de sake y suspirando.

“Kazu... siempre ha hecho así, y tú lo sabes también. Tenía que imaginar que un día...” trató de decir, pero Kamenashi lo interrumpió pronto.

“¿Qué tenía que imaginar? ¿Qué dejara embarazada una mujer que conoce apenas y que la casara, Yuta? Es de verdad lo que tenía que esperarme por Jin, ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja, en tono frustrado.

Tamamori se mordió la lengua, y no dijo nada.

Pero habría tenido algo que contestar, y mucho.

Le habría podido decir que sí, tenía que esperárselo, porque Jin nunca había sido propenso a la monogamia. Que tenía que esperárselo, porque no podía pretender que mostrara un mínimo de seriedad necesaria para no acabar en una situación así, no por una persona como él.

Que tenía que esperárselo, porque Akanishi Jin nunca lo había amado.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con Kame, había pasado bien el tiempo con él, pero nunca había sentido por Kame lo que el menor siempre había sentido por él.

Y todos lo sabían, y quien estaba bastante cerca de ellos había también pedido a Akanishi que no se burlara de él de esa manera, de no jugar con fuego, pero a Jin nunca le había importado un bledo y Kazuya había elegido de ver lo que quería ver.

Y ahora que estaba pagando caro el precio de esa fe equivocada, todo lo que Tamamori quería hacer era estar enfrente a Jin y...

Y que habría podido hacer, ¿él?

Tamamori no se sentía mejor. Había esperado por años que algo así pasara, que Kame finalmente se diera cuenta de quien fuera el hombre que amaba, y ahora que lo veía en esas condiciones se odiaba para haberlo pensado.

No estaba culpa de Kame, al final, si Yuta estaba enamorado de él, si nunca había encontrado el coraje para decírselo, si siempre había con mucho gusto malinterpretado las atenciones del senpai.

Le fue a lado, incómodo, empezando a beber con él.

Ambos tenían un dolor de olvidar, al final, y si beber podía ayudarlos Tamamori no iba a echarse atrás.

Hizo muecas por el sabor punzante del alcohol y por el improviso ardor en la garganta, mientras oía Kamenashi reír bajo a su lado.

Se giró para mirarlo, avergonzado, y el mayor le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

“Te conozco desde hace años ya, y pienso que sea la primera vez que te veo beber, Tama-chan.” le dijo, sonriendo, una sonrisa que Yuta encontró inapropiada en su cara aún marcada por las lágrimas.

Cabeceó, bebiendo un poco más.

“Hay una primera vez para todo.” dijo solo, dejándose recaer contra la espaldera.

Kame bebió más. Y más, y más, y más, hasta que no fue más allá del límite de una normal mona.

Descansó la parte superior del cuerpo en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza contra el reposabrazos y miró a Tamamori, mientras los ojos se le cerraban solos.

“Yo...” murmuró, mientras Yuta se acercaba para oírlo mejor. “Yo lo amo, Yuta.”

El menor cerró los ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y odiaba no poder regodear de ese momento.

“Lo sé, Kame. Lo sé qué lo amas.” murmuró, osando empezar a acariciarle un brazo. “Querría poder hacer algo para hacerte estar mejor. Querría poder exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado, hacerte olvidar que existe. Pero...” se cortó a mitad de frase, pero el mayor no pareció preocuparse.

“Lo sé. No hay nada de hacer.” la voz de Kazuya estaba pesante por el alcohol y la improvisa somnolencia, y Tamamori sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. “Gracias, Tama.” concluyó, durmiéndose de repente.

Yuta se quedó mirándolo y pasando ligeramente los dedos en su piel, consciente que la mañana siguiente el mayor iba apenas a recordarse de haber sido allí.

Lo miró, y pensó que no estaba justo que se desesperara tanto, que Jin no merecía sus lágrimas y su dolor, y que él habría sido realmente capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Pero eso nunca iba a saberlo, porque nunca iba a olvidar a Akanishi, porque siempre habría sido una sombra demasiado viva en su pasado.

Tamamori miró la botella de sake, con un suspiro.

Ahora, finalmente, estaba su turno de llorar.


End file.
